


Rebels Together

by IvyCpher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Human America (Hetalia), Human England (Hetalia), Nyotalia America (Hetalia), Nyotalia America/Nyotalia England (Hetalia), Nyotalia England (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Amelia and Alice skip school and go to the beach. They share a talk about the future and a million kisses.





	Rebels Together

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was for the UsUk twice per year event Ameilia and Alice!

T hey had skipped school, or rather,  _ Amelia  _ had skipped school and Alice just tagged along to make sure that her girlfriend didn't do anything stupid.

The two girls were at a nearby gas station, sipping on slushies and talking about nothing in particular.

Amelia was zoned out, listening but not hearing Alice as she went on about how responsible she was and how she wanted to have perfect attendance in her last year of high school. Amelia just smiled and took a sip from her coke slushie, she knew that there wouldn't be many more days like this for a long time. In just a little less than a month, they would be graduating, and after the summer Alice would be heading back to England for college. Amelia didn't know where she was going, and at that moment she didn't really care. She just wanted to spend all the time with Alice that she could.

"Hey, babe," Amelia wrapped her arm around Alice's shoulder, completely interrupting her and whatever she was saying. "Why don't we go to the beach? No one is going to be there since it's a school day."

Alice bit back a smile, "And we shouldn't be there either you know." She leaned into Amelia's touch and gave her the smallest of kisses on her cheek. "We could get in trouble."

"Oh, come on! I have senioritis and I know you do too," Amelia whined, rubbing her cheek against the side of Alice's head. "Is it a crime to want and spend time with my girlfriend?"

"Depends, how many days of school have you missed again?" Alice slipped out of Amelia's arm and smirked.

Amelia grinned nervously, "That's not important right now! All that's important right now is us, and I say we should go to the beach." She grabbed Alice's hand and kissed it.

Alice sighed and looked at nothing for a second, "We don't have anything we need for the beach, we'd have to go back home to get it."

"Who says we need to go home to get anything? You have a bra on, don't you? I know you don't go commando," Amelia teased, putting her arm around Alice's waist.

Alice's cheeks flushed with colour. "Oh stop it you! You don't really expect me to strip to my underthings just to go swimming, do you?"

Amelia's own cheeks darkened, "I mean I wouldn't be too mad if you did-"

And Alice shoved her slushie cup in Amelia's face, "Stop that," She rolled her eyes and looked down at her clothes. "I could go in these if you don't want to go back for our swimsuits... It is an old outfit after all."

Amelia pushed the cold cup away from her face, "Perfect!" She wiped off the drops of water from the cup off her cheek. "Besides if I go home for my things this early in the afternoon my parent's will kill me."

"I don't think my mother would mind that much, only if she knew I didn't skip to be with you."

"She still doesn't like me does she?"

"Not one bit."

"Is it because I accidentally lit her on fire at the barbecue?"

"No, it is because you lit  _ your bra  _ on fire at the barbecue."

Amelia smiled softly and turned back to the gas station, her arm still around Alice's waist. "Understandable, but she really needs to get with it, bras suck."

And with their beach plans settled, the couple ducked back into the gas station for a few must-have items for their journey. Sunscreen, many mixed bottles of Gatorade and water, a bag of chips, and two threadbare beach towels that were on sale.

With the each of them holding a plastic bag they left the cool of the store for a scuffed up Volkswagen Bug in the parking lot. The inside of the car was hot and stuffy since they had left it in the heat for nearly half an hour. They put the bags in the back and hopped in the front.

With Amelia in the driver's seat, she turned on the car, the radio pounded out of the speakers at the highest volume and she slammed the dial out of instinct to shut it off. "I really gotta remember to turn down the radio when I leave the car," she shook her head softly and buckled up. Then she pulled out of the cracked parking lot and drove onto the main road.

"Please, for the sake of my ears," Alice muttered, taking her hands off of her ears. She too buckled up and brushed her fallen bangs out of her eyes. She rolled down her window and sighed as the cool wind hit her face. “Just like you need to get your air conditioning fixed.”

“It’s on my to-do list, babe.” Amelia smiled softly and rolled down her own window. The outside air quickly dispelling the heat of the car. She clicked the radio dial but before it could turn on she turned it down to a sensible volume. “It’s your turn to pick a station.”

Alice smiled and leaned over the center console to kiss Amelia’s cheek, she sat back down and twisted on the dial and numerous flickers of noise came from each station.  _ Flick.  _ A country station.  _ Flick.  _ Some Republican talk show.  _ Flick.  _ Pop station.  _ Flick.  _ Static.  _ Flick. _ A commercial about a car dealership.  _ Flick. Flick. Flick.  _ Finally, the flickering stopped. Some classic rock station was playing over the speakers with small bits of static here and there.

Alice nodded to herself and leaned back in her seat, she looked out the window and watched the scenery roll by.

It was hard for Amelia to keep her eyes on the road. Right now Alice looked like the most beautiful girl in the world, and she was all hers. With the wind in her hair, a smile on her face and some Elton John song filling the air: all was perfect.

After about twenty minutes of driving, they pulled up to a sandy parking lot that was separated from the beach by worn wooden polls. Amelia turned off the car and put the keys into one of the plastic bags. “You excited?” She asked, taking the bag with her keys and the drinks into her hands. She unbuckled her seatbelt.

Alice smiled while she unbuckled, she grabbed the other bag from the back, “Why wouldn’t I be? You’re turning me into such a rebel you know, skipping school  _ and  _ swimming in my clothes? Next, you’ll be having me torch my bras as well.”

“I can only dream that you’ll be a rebel with me, Alice.” Amelia leaned over the center console and kissed Alice.

With the plastic bags crinkling in their hands and the car starting to heat up from the lack of moving air, the two sat paused- away from the world in the messy little car kissing. Amelia brought her hand up to Alice’s cheek and pulled away, “Sometimes I think you’re too much of a good girl for me, y’know? I mean, you’re going to Cambridge on old money, and here I am without a single idea where I want to go and no money to get me anywhere.” She smiled sadly and caressed Alice’s cheek with her thumb. “To be a rebel with you though, oh that would be the dream life.”

Alice dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Amelia’s neck to kiss her. In her own surprise, Amelia dropped her own bag and it spilled open on the floor, she kissed Alice back and closed her eyes and felt close to tears.

“Amelia,” Alice whispered once she pulled away from the kiss. “You are the most loving and kind person I know, but you’re also a complete git.” She smiled and pushed up her glasses to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. “An unbelievably stupid git who I love the most in the world.” She took in a quick breath to steady herself. “Do you think that we’re just going to fall apart once I go to college? Well, you’re dead wrong and I'm hurt that you would think that.”

“Alice-” Amelia started, she tried to dry away Alice’s tears,

“Don’t interrupt me,” Alice cut in. She gently swatted away Amelia’s hand and instead opened the glove compartment, she dug around until she pulled out an old McDonald’s napkin and used it to dry her tears. “I’m hurt that you would think that... But I guess I never gave you any reason to think otherwise.” She sniffled. “I’m sorry, but Amelia you don’t have to worry. You don’t have to worry about where you’re going to go to college or if we’ll still be able to have a relationship in the next coming years.” She smiled and grabbed both of Amelia’s hands and kissed them. “Mother has been nagging that she’d feel better if I got a flat instead of using the dorms... You could stay there with me and take the time you need to choose where you want to study.”

Amelia’s mouth felt dry and her mind felt fuzzy like a TV with no reception. “You’d let me stay with you?” She asked slowly, a smile slowly spreading across her features. “And we could live together and sleep in the same bed?”

“Well, I’d sure hope you’d sleep in the same bed as me, silly.” Alice rolled her eyes but was smiling as she did so. She gently pressed her forehead against Amelia’s and whispered, “We could even be rebels together.”

Amelia wanted to laugh, to scream, to jump around all in the name of joy, but her body took over and all she could do was just kiss Alice. And kiss her, and kiss her, and kiss her over and over until she was laughing and could hardly catch her breath.

“I’d love to,” Amelia finally mustered once she caught her breath. “I’d love to live with you, I’d love to be domestic with you, and I’d love to rebel with you.”

Alice grinned, “That sounds perfect, now let’s go swim.”

Amelia couldn’t help it, she laughed, and she wasn’t even sure what was funny.

They gathered their bags back up and stepped out of the car to the sandy parking lot. Into the beach they trekked. With every step they took, their shoes slipped and their feet were covered with sand. Alice took to holding on to Amelia’s elbow to keep steady until they found a perfect place that was close but not too close to the shore. They put their bags down and looked out at the churning ocean.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m sure as hell not swimming in my clothes.” Amelia grinned. “Especially when the beach is empty.” And without more than a seconds notice, she stripped off her t-shirt and tossed it to the sandy ground.

Alice’s cheeks flushed and she looked out at the ocean, “At least give me more than a notice, Amelia! Really!”

Amelia wrapped an arm around Alice’s waist and pulled her close, “Why? You’ve seen me naked plenty of times, and I’m not even swimming naked now. Or is my body so hot that you gotta prepare yourself for it?” She asked, pressing a couple kisses to her neck.

Alice’s cheeks only darkened, “I-It’s just common courtesy, even if we’re intimate together doesn’t mean I’m not going to be surprised if you just start stripping in front of me.”

“Oh you’re no fun,” Amelia kissed Alice’s cheek and then unbuttoned her shorts. She slid them off with ease and put them on top of her shirt. “Are you still swimming in your clothes then?”

“I’m not swimming at all until I have sunscreen on,” Alice bent down and retrieved the little yellow bottle from a bag. “I burn horribly, you better put some on too.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, “When you’re naturally tan you don’t need sunscreen, but if it’ll make you happy I’ll put some on. Will you get my back for me?”

Alice shook her head softly and poured a dollop of sunscreen into her hand. “Of course, only if you’ll do mine.” She slipped off her sandy flip flops and took a step closer to Amelia, all the while rubbing the sunscreen on to both of her hands. “It’s cold,” She warned before putting her hands over Amelia’s shoulder blades and rubbing the white cream into her tan skin.

Amelia sighed softly, “Well thank God it’s cold, if it was hot we’d have a problem.”

“I’d make you wear sunscreen even if it was boiling.” Alice was careful to avoid getting any of the sunscreen on Amelia’s bra and rubbed the cream further down her back.

When Alice had covered Amelia head to toe in sunscreen, she nodded to herself with a small smile. “All done.”

“Aw finally!” Amelia threw her arms over her head, “Want me to put some on you too? If there’s any left that is.”

“There’s plenty left thanks,” Alice put the bottle in Amelia’s hands and sighed. “Maybe I will just go in my bra... I wouldn’t want to soak your car and it would make swimming much easier.”

“Yay!” Amelia threw her arms around Alice’s neck and kissed her. “Lemme see that beach bod!”

“If you keep acting like that I’ll swim in my clothes.”

“I’ll be quiet now.”

Alice just rolled her eyes and started to remove her clothes.

And it was that day when Amelia let all of her worries flood out of her, because she knew that as long as she was with Alice she’d be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
